Wiki News/Movie Review: Bring It On: No Matter What
Director: David Winning Starring: Amy Tammie, Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Ryan Sheckler Rating: PG-13 Release Date: September 2, 2010 Amy Tammie takes a big break from her Jane Hoop Elementary marathon, but will she ever had her adult life and can she still be famous outside of it? In 2000, the original Bring It On movie debuts to the big screen where we'll see Kirsten Dunst (Spider-Man) with some hot moves that has anyone can watch Dunst's attitude. It was a box office success that they releases movie sequels Bring It On Again, Bring It On: All or Nothing, Bring It On: In It or Win It and Bring It On: Fight to Finish those were to direct-to-DVD. Hayden Panttiere (Heroes) and Chrstina Milian (All or Nothing) are appretently good cheerleaders where there moves look hot. Kirsten Dunst dones her job for the first time. Now it's Amy Tammie's turn to see if she's the youngest cheerleader of them all by not releasing direct-to-DVD but to the big screen for the first time since the original movie back in 2000. Tammie's new movie is not only made by her, but made for her life of cheerleading. She states that she's been a cheerleader for her life ever since she begins her first day by the time she starts seventh grade, and said that she's very popular cheerleading. And speaking of her life, she also manage that she can have a boyfriend on set Ryan Sheckler, but this only happens when they begin dating since after the break up from Tammie's Jane Hoop Elementary co-star Blake Brown. She'll get a boyfriend who plays sports and her life as cheerleader. It's a girl cheering at a boyfriend. And about this movie, it features with Emily Osment (Spy Kids and Hannah Montana) and Keke Palmer (Akeelah and the Bee and True Jackson VP) playing as Tammie's new best friends on her team. This movie also features with arrivials of Victoria Justice (Zoey 101 and Victorious), Emma Roberts (Aquamarine and Unfabulous) and AnnaSophia Robb (Because of Win-Dixie and Race to Witch Mountain) for this Bring It On's most meanest and darkest movie in the franchise. Also, Tammie's current boyfriend Ryan Sheckler (Life of Ryan). This movie has more fighting, more drama, especially more attitude than the rest of the movie franchise. This would be known as the best Bring It On movie yet. And this new movie marks the 10th anniversary of the original movie starring Dunst. Palmer states about Tammie "I think that she's a great cheerleader. I didn't realize how good she really is." Osment states: "She's amazing. I think that she's trying to make us to practice so we can become as good as she can be." Shecker, Tammie's real-life boyfriend, states: "I think Amy's my awesome cheerleading girlfriend. I should start to play some sports and so she can watch me play and she can cheer at me whenever she whats whatever she wants." I states that Tammie is having a lot of nerves of sh owing some of her most recent attitude she has ever had. I think younger people are more dramatic than the older people. Especially if some older people can start to make up a much dramatic attitudes. This movie will be the best yet. I don't know about this, but do you think that Tammie should be a good cheerleader that you ever imagine? Find out when Bring It On: No Matter What is coming in theaters.